The Emperor's Daughter
by Kamzil118
Summary: The Emperor needs someone's help to lead the Imperium. Callista Curnow is transported from her universe into a dark future that knows only war.
1. Chapter 1

**The Emperor's Daughter**

**Chapter 1:_ A Grave Decision_**

The Emperor of Mankind sat on his permanent throne, keeping the dark gods at bay and the warp storms from appearing. The Imperium was at their mercy now, fighting what the galaxy is throwing at them if it willed it. He could still remember how Horus betrayed him and why he was placed on his throne. Why? Why did they have to betray him? He was the one who made their gene-seeds, what could make them go to the Ruinous powers? He had very little answers, but there are some questions that go unanswered. Although he could go freely in the immaterium, someone must lead the Imperium while he continued to power the astronomican. However, this person must not be anyone from the Adeptus Astartes or the High Lords of Terra. Instead, it should be this one person who he created in his labs as he attempted to find a way into the Eldar Webway. It would be his daughter someone who he made from his own flesh. Unlike his sons, she was meant to be an average human who could live an average life as a human. However, there was a possibility that she would fall under the Dark Gods. At this point, the Imperium needs someone to lead it and she was it's only hope. Luckily, he asked the Eldar god; Cegorach, to hide her from the warring universe that she came from.

**Orbital View of the Maiden World**

Lord General Militant Zhukov watched this world from the view of Imperial Navy's ship and he looked at the planet like it was his prize. However, he reminded himself that the Lords of Terra ordered him to not to take the planet, but to find one single relic. He thought to himself, 'Why not take this world for the Imperium?' Then he remembered how a member from the Adeptus Machanicus told him that this world will soon be uninhabitable due to the increase in temperature. The tech-priest had told him that he had less than a year before this world is gone. He continued to watch it as he thought about the battle plans to establish a footing on the world. He had three regiments under his command, the 89th Armored Cadian Regiment with their Baneblade, the 127th Death Korps Infantry Regiment, and the 1212th Valhallan 'Cold Bloods' Regiment. It was a force that could be 'spared' for his mission. A tech-priest came to him in his red robes to give him the news. "Sir, we are reading xeno energies appearing on the planet."

"They have activated their Webway Gate. They're here to evacuate their kind." He looked to the admiral of the fleet that contained his regiments. "Admiral, I want aerial bombardment before my men deploy onto the planet."

"General, you do not have to worry. I will establish aerial superiority over the xenos."

"Good, but remember that we are not here for a full scale war against the Eldar. Not now, at least."

**Deployment Hanger**

Guardsmen from the Valhallan, Krieg, and Cadian Regiments began to collect their belongings before they entered the Valkyries for deployment. Whatever brought them together, they were determined to complete their duty as guardsmen. Commissars stood out from the crowd to oversee the men boarding their transports. Aleksey, a Valhallan Guardsman, stepped onto the Valkyrie and waited for the doors to close. Once it closed, the Valkyrie began to deploy in groups as they descended onto the planet below. He could feel the vehicle shake from the Eldar's fast attack vehicles. Outside showed Valkyries dropping troops or fighting the enemy in air combat. The Eldar's Crimson Hunters began to strike into the Imperial's formations, each strike took one to two Valkyries in the process if the pilot was lucky, they may catch a third.

When the Valkyrie began to get low, it opened it's door and Aleksey charged out with the rest of the guardsmen in the transport to be on open ground. He charged forth to get his feet into the snow while explosions appeared over the guardsmen. Each man was charging in one direction and he followed. He did not know why they were going in one direction, but he found his reason when he saw the Death Korps, Cadians, and Valhallans firing into the ranks of the Dire Avengers and the Guardians. Eldar Rangers began to support from behind the ranks as Howling Banshees and Harlequins charged forth. Aleksey joined the guardsmen in a firing line. Volleys coming from their lasguns were the only weapons to hold the Howling Banshees at bay. Beside him was a Cadian armed with a plasma weapon, every shot began to burn the Eldar forces charging into their ranks. A Banshee was about to strike him with her sword, but he was able to pierce through her armor along with three other Valhallans. Then he saw a terrifying foe he did not expect, Wraithguards. Their cannons exploded into the ranks of the guardsmen and he heard terrifying screams from the fatal effectiveness of these weapons. However, he knew that he had to continue fighting, but what saved them was the armored legions of Leman Russ Battle Tanks deployed onto the battlefield. Then he looked to the sky to see Hellstrike Missiles come from the Valkyries and tear the Eldar back from the battlefield. The Cadians were about to chase the enemy down, but the commissars came forth to put them back in their place. The men were reorganized as they waited for the Lord General Militant Zhukov step forward from a Valkyrie and into the winter environment. Silence came over the men. Aleksey stood in place as this one man passed him, he stopped and began to look at every guard unit that was around him. "Men of Valhallan, of Krieg, of Cadia. You are here because the Emperor asks us to find one relic of the Imperium. This relic is of great importance, we are here to secure it. However, the only obstacle that stands in our way are the xenos that you have fought. I am asking every one of you to give your best until we leave this planet."

**Webway Gate**

Farseer Alethia entered through the webway to oversee the evacuation of the exodites that lived on this world. She received reports that the human's are here. However, her mind was still wrapping around one fact. Why would they come to a dying world? She thought of meditating to find these answers, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. The Farseer needed the time to hold the humans, but quick enough to get the exodites to her craftworld. She would need to deploy more forces onto the planet if she was going to deal with their forces.

**Dunwall**

Callista woke up from her bed and began to dress herself in her maid outfit to serve as the Empresses personal maid. She earned Emily's trust during the time that Corvo had to deal with the Lord Regent and the Admiral's betrayal. Luckily, Emily thought of her as an older sister in some way, but the only thing that held the two back was her social status. She was expected to serve all of those in the higher class, including undressing herself. However, Corvo trusted her long enough to know that she deserved to be Emily's servant and this brought her to a higher standing. When she exited her room, she went straight for the throne room to see Emily sit on her chair as the Lord Protector stood beside her. He noticed Callista and gave her a respectful nod and she replied with her nod. There were various issues the Empress had to cover by herself and Callista was proud to teach her during those dark times with the rat plague. When the all of the main events were over, Callista prepared her meal as Corvo stood beside her in silence. Ever since the late Empresses death, he took some kind of vow of silence and she would hear him speak on rare occasions. That night, she stood on the side of Emily's table as she watched her eat the food the cooks have made for her. All of a sudden, she felt this weird feeling like there was something going on, but from the reports across the Empire there was nothing. Corvo looked at her like she was concentrating on her mind. Emily spoke. "Callista, do I have to learn more history about the Empire?" The maid smiled.

"My dear Empress, it is better that you learn the Empire's history. I believe Corvo would tell you examples on how important history can tell us."

"How can history be important? All it says is that these people did this." Then Corvo spoke with ease and without his voice forcing itself.

"Emily, history teaches us, because there are mistakes that history has recorded due to the choices that some people make."

"How can it tell me the mistakes?"

"I would tell you, but this would be the time that you should rest. Sleep is a commodity that you will desire in the future once you are helping the Empire live on."

"But it's not time. I'm the Empress, I can do what I want to do." Callista came forward and lowered her height towards her.

"You can, but it requires sleep. Now you should finish up."

"Ok." Soon the young Empress finished her meal and left the dining room with Corvo while Callista picked the dishes up and gave them to the kitchen workers. That night she went outside to watch the view from Dunwall's heights. On the inside of her soul, she felt alone. The only person she had left was her uncle, otherwise she was alone. She looked down onto herself like she was a weakling even though she was able to handle herself. All of a sudden, her mind began to hear thoughts and her vision turned white. When the white light had stopped, she stood in this one room and saw someone she did not expect. The Outsider. He floated in the air with his deathly look and his dark hair with his arms crossed.

"Ah, Callista. I've been watching you with great interest. You see, I have made a promise with someone who you will never recognize due to his... state."

"Outsider, what are doing here? What do you want from me?"

"For once, I have to say this. You have an important role ahead of you and trust me, it will be dangerous once your path leads you there."

"Are you not trying to deceive me?" He smiled.

"No, why would I do such thing? Besides, I'm bringing you to a place that you will never like. It is place where war is the only life. Why are you going there? That is not my business. You are to be someone equal as... Emily."

"Why are you trying to be good to me?"

"I know I'm not supposed to break this agreement I have with the Emperor, but you are his daughter."

"I'm a daughter of an Emperor? If I was, why didn't he help me out of the gutter."

"For safety precautions. There are evils much worse than the ones you know."

"What about my uncle? How come he isn't the brother of this... Emperor?"

"You were adopted. As much as I would not like to say that, he sent you here to be protected. Now you are to be summoned to defend what he made." He looked down at his watch that was on his right wrist. "Ah, look at the time. It seems that your time to go to this universe is here. Be ready in a few moments and remember the happiness that you will leave behind for there is little time to be happy in such places." Then her vision turned white and began to feel this sense of cold air around her body. She woke up and noticed around her was snow, snow. Callista stood there shivering and began to look around to see some kind of strange object with coated masked men come forward with their guns-like weapons.

**Discovery of the Relic**

Aleksey raised his lasgun at the woman who was shivering in the cold. Him and his squad had finally found the relic, but it made some kind of warp energy and produced a woman next to it. "Witch!" Yelled out a guardsman next to him. "Kill this witch." They raised their weapons at the woman, but a man of higher rank lowered one of their weapons as he stepped forward.

"What happened?" He asked. Aleksey spoke his results.

"General, we found the relic, but it produced this witch here."

"As much as I would prefer you guardsmen to slay this witch, our orders are to capture this relic and anything related to it. If this woman here is connected to it, then we will bring her along." A guardsmen objected him.

"General, that's heresy."

"I know heresy, when I see it." Then he looked at her to see that she was some kind of... servant? She was shaken with this squad ready to kill her, but the general revealed himself. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord General Militant Zhukov of the Imperial Guard. Who are you?" She shivered, but was able to produce words in the process.

"I am Callista Curnow." She looked at the old man's beard he had and he smiled.

"Well, Callista. Forgive my men of aiming their weapons at you." She continued to shiver. "Can someone help prevent her from freezing to death." Aleksey walked over and handed her his blanket. "Well, it seems that our mission is complete." He walked away to inform the Adeptus Mechanicus. "We found the relic, all we have to do is transport it." The Tech-priest looked at him.

"Before your forces leave, we must bring the relic first. Understood." The general nodded. "Good, time to extract this ancient relic." The general quickly, ordered the troops to prepare for some kind of defense while the Tech-priests went towards the relic as Callista looked around her to see that everything was different.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This idea is still new and I hope that this will do better than all the other stories that have some sort of shitty start._

**Chapter 2: _Welcome to the Future that knows only War_**

**Dunwall**

Empress Emily woke up and expected Callista to be there for her as always, but for some odd reason it was like something had happened to her. Then her guards came to inform her about where she was last seen as Corvo was already there investigating. "Take me where she was last seen." The guards did and they lead them to the site where she was last remembered. "Corvo, where is Callista?" Corvo didn't respond, he picked up this letter that was somehow connected to the scene. "Corvo, what's wrong?" He sighed.

"Guards leave right now." They did without objection. "Emily you remember the powers that I have." She nodded. Ever since Emily was rescued by the Lord Protector, she noticed that he had the abilities that would seem like magic. Yet it wasn't.

"Corvo, what is it?"

"Emily, my power that I wield came from someone that the Overseers would condemn."

"Who was this person?"

"The Outsider."

"The Outsider, is he the one that gave you those powers?" He nodded.

"He did that to see what I could do with them, but this is beyond my comprehension."

"Did he write you a letter?"

"It's not for me. It's for you, he knows what happened to Callista." He gave her the letter and she read it.

_Dear Emily,_

_ I hate to inform you that Callista Curnow is someone important to an Emperor in a place far dangerous than you will ever imagine. She is someone who is required to lead the Imperium. I have made a promise to keep this a secret, but knowing how trusted she is to you I am sorry._

_ Sincerely, The Outsider :)_

"Corvo, are you going to do anything? She could get hurt." He didn't know what to say.

"Emily, I can't. This is out of my control."

**The Maiden World**

Callista woke up in her tent to see what was going on, she got up and stepped out of her tent to see soldiers patrolling, marching, and guarding the perimeter. Yesterday, she could remember herself under the care of the Empress and today she is in some sort of military camp. She could hear these soldiers act like actual soldiers when compared to the Empires forces. Callista noticed that some wore masks, others wore coats while the rest wore some kind of armor that was much different. A man came up to her, he looked familiar until she had finally remembered him. One of the few men that gave her the blanket. He spoke in some kind accent. "Ma'am, I came to inform you that you are to be transferred off world."

"Off world, what do you mean? Where am I?" She didn't know what to say, but this man said that she was getting out of this world.

"All I know is that we are on an Eldar Maiden world. That's it."

"What do you mean by off world?"

"You are being sent up to the fleet that is flying orbital over us."

"Where is this fleet?" He smiled and pointed up.

"You have to come if you want to see it." She didn't know what to say, this man was saying that there was fleet above them. Was this man insane, what could make him think like this? Then for the first time she heard the sounds of death. Men screamed as guardsmen ran towards the sounds.

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack. Frak, you should have been in the shuttle by now." Soon an explosion followed. "Ma'am, follow me. I am getting you out of here." Soon they heard the sounds of an aircraft fly past them. She stared at the object flying past them and saw a Crimson Hunter for the first time. Then it shot down a Valkyrie that was coming off the ground. "Never mind, I'll have to keep you under my protection until I get to tech-priests."

**Lord General Zhukov's HQ**

"Tell me what the frak is going on!" A captain that was from the Cadian regiment spoke up.

"Sir, we are receiving reports of heavy casualties from air attacks and Eldar vehicles."

"Get our anti-aircraft guns up, NOW! Someone, inform the armored crews to start purging these xenos!" Soon he heard the 'yes sir' from the captain and someone who was willing to volunteer. He was in his tent hearing reports about the situation at hand while he could feel the ground shake. "I am not going to lose to these cowards." He said to himself. "What is the situation of the Adeptus Mechanicus?" One of the vox operators who was communicating with them spoke.

"Sir, they say that ninety-percent of the information pertaining to the relic is with them. However, they need the last ten percent."

"And what is that?"

"They say the ten percent is a girl." Then he remembered the fact that there was girl that was 'summoned' by the relic when he arrived. "Tell them that she is going to have to stay until we say that the attack is over, understood." The operator gave him a nod and returned to his station.

**Callista's Position**

Callista and her 'guardian' was beginning to look for any transports that were not shot down, but it would seem that it would take a miracle to find one. Callista watched the battle with awe and fear. This was the first time she had seen an air vehicle in her life, but it was also the first time she saw air superiority. Then the two were stopped by a Commissar of the Cadian regiment. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Sir, I am under orders to get her to the Adeptus Mechanicus."

"Is that so." He nodded."

"It would seem like a coincidence that you must leave as we are under attack."

"Sir?" The Commissar pulled out his las pistol and adjusted it to enough power.

"You are hereby a deserter to your regiment and deserters have their punishment by death." Soon Callista saw the general that she spoke with come behind him.

"Commissar, he speaks the truth. I originally ordered him to get her out." The commissar holstered his weapon as he looked to see him.

"Sir, this man is not joining the battle against the xenos."

"That reason is because I specifically ordered him not to join the battle."

"That is nonsense, general why is he so important?"

"Nonsense, Commissar this young woman next to this guardsman is worth more than your miserable life. The Adeptus Mechanicus wants me to tell this guardsman to bring her to them. If you have problem with that and shoot me. I can guarantee that will become a servitor in the next few months." The commissar looked down and realized how stupid he looked. "Now, instead of sneaking around the frakking lines, I want you to actually keep the men in check at the front. Am I clear." The man nodded and left the three to themselves. Soon the general looked up as he heard the sounds of anti-aircraft guns firing into the Eldar aircraft that was flying above. "Forgive me about that man." Gesturing to the young lady.

"It's alright sir." She paused for a moment. "Sir? Am I really needed to go off world."

"Yes, of course. What are you, an ignorant girl who knows nothing about space travel."

"Sir, I don't even know what you just said." His eyes widened before it was interrupted by the sounds of a down Crimson Hunter. Callista flinched when she heard the crash.

"Don't tell me, you are from a feudal world."

"Feudal world?"

"Yes, feudal worlds have little to no knowledge about the stars and the worlds outside of their own. However, this conversation would be better off in an _Emperor_-class battleship than in a middle of battle. Forgive me, but I have to leave to wage war." Callista watched the old man look to the man next to her. "Guardsman, do not search for any transport until you have my say so. Am I clear?" He nodded and the old general went back into his tent while speaking to the men below his rank.

"Thank the Emperor he was there." Callista turned to him as the fighting sounded like it was getting worse.

"What are you thanking an emperor for?"

"General Zhukov just saved my frakking ass from being executed on the spot."

"Is that a good sign."

"Of course. Besides, I should get you under better protection." He lead her towards a Chimera that was running it's machine spirit while Callista shivered, but the Chimera gave off the heat to warm her up. "Thanks for the blanket when I shivering yesterday." The guardsman held his lasgun in his lap as he sat across from her in the passenger compartment.

"You're welcome." Then the two heard footsteps and saw a Grenadier and his white skull staring at the two. "I'm under general Zhukov's order to keep her under my protection until the fighting is over." The Grenadier walked away as Callista was curious about them.

"What are you all exactly?"

"We are the Imperial Guard, the Hammer of the Emperor. We fight in millions against the countless enemies that lay in the galaxy."

"So what are you. You don't seem to look like the rest."

"I'm a Valhallan, I'm wearing a thermal-insulated greatcoat that makes this cold chilly snow look like a breeze."

"You are wearing what?"

"Let's just say that I'm wearing a very good coat."

"How long do you think the fighting will be over?"

"Don't know, could take a few hours, days, weeks, or years."

"How can you live like that. Fighting like there is no tomorrow."

"Ma'am, a guardsman's life is to die. I'm just one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky ones?"

"Yes, I'm not just any Valhallan, I'm from the Cold Bloods. The toughest group of guardsmen that can march through the icy harsh winters and still fight, no matter how cold it is." Then there came a small pause.

"While we are waiting we could learn to know about each other."

"Sure, no harm in it."

"I'm Callista Curnow. However, I'm sure that you know that already from yesterday."

"Yeah, it's not hard to remember a woman teleport from a relic."

"What's yours?"

"My name is Aleksey."

"What's your whole name?"

"Why should you care, I could probably be dead in the next few hours or so. However, I pray to the Emperor that it doesn't happen."

"Who exactly is this Emperor?" His face hardened and stared into Callista soul.

"How do you not know about the Emperor? What makes you not know him."

"I don't know, but I was teleported while being told that I am important to this Emperor."

"Important? The only thing I can see you be important is when the Tech-priests start studying you along with the relic."

"It's just... I don't know how to say this?"

"What is it?"

"I know nothing about this Emperor, yet I am supposed to be important to him."

"Callista you are human, that is the only thing that could make you be important. I guess it's not my place to ask, but do you want to know about him."

"Yes, I believe that it would be helpful."

"It started when humanity was plunging into an age of darkness..."

_Author's Note: This chapter and the chapter before is getting below my standards of a complete chapter. However, this story is here just for me to take a break from the others. Don't go harsh on me since I have to deal with five other stories that have those kind of reviews. Also, someone PM me if they know how to get that separation line that I have seen in the story. I really want to use it, but I don't know how._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, but I am studying for finals so don't expect me to post an update._

**Chapter 3: _Changes in Faith_**

**The Maiden World**

Callista was so shocked to hear that this Emperor, this supposed father of her had sacrificed himself to protect his people. Then the fact that he still lives on by ensuring that the warp storms do not get in the way of space travel was even more shocking than anything else. The way Aleksey had spoken about him, made her believe that this man thinks of him as some sort of god. "Aleksey, how is this man a god?" With those words spoken, he stared into her soul with nothing, but cold hard steel.

"Callista, do you want to live?"

"Why are you asking me this question?"

"Do you want to live?"

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"Unless you want a death wish in a form of a firing squad, you must never speak that kind of heresy around anyone."

"What's so bad about not thinking about him not being a god?"

"Because, it is heresy."

"Why is it heresy?"

"If you continue to speak like this, you will be branded as a heretic and be hunted down like a dog. Do you want to live that kind of life, hunted down by the Imperium's finest. Paranoid at every moment of your life."

"I was just wondering why you and your people consider him a god." Then Aleksey grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Callista, you must realize this. There are more ways to die in the universe than live in it. Especially the one you are in. You must do everything you can in order to survive, even if it goes against your morals." He paused to hear the sounds of fighting die away. "Sounds like the fighting is over, looks like we're safe, for now." Aleksay picked up his Lasgun and walked out of the Chimera to see black smoke coming from the direction of where the fighting had happened. A squad of Valhallans was coming past him. "What happened?" A sergeant responded.

"The Eldar were testing us. They weren't going all in with their attack." Aleksey turned back to see Callista come out with her blanket over her shoulders. Then a magos came with three armed grenadiers following him.

"Flesh-bag, you have been transferred to be under my command."

"Sir, why me?'

"You are the bodyguard of this anomaly and you were there when she appeared with the relic, any information pertaining to the relic must be accounted for. A guardsman like you has witnessed what the relic did and the Tech-priests wouldn't allow such information that you have be wasted on the frontline."

"What about my squad? They were there."

"They were executed cowardice for turning their backs away from the front." The magos turned away and spoke at the same time. "Come, you are leaving." Callista came forward and was disgusted by the way the magos had his machines attached to his skin.

"What was he?"

"A magos." He answered. Callista didn't seem to know what that meant when she gave him a look. "Someone who is good at technology."

"Oh. So what do you think he wants with me."

"Possibly interrogate you. I don't know. These tech-priests are weird with their methods. However, that is a good side for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have to worry about an Eldar killing me before I leave." He looked to see the magos walk up to a Valkyrie waiting for him. They came to the Valkyrie landing zone and began to step up on the platform. When they held on to their comfortable spots in the transport, it began to lift off and Callista began to shake in fear. "What's wrong?" Then he realized it, she seemed afraid of falling. He came next to her to assure her that she was alright.

"I think I'm about to fall." She said looking down at the ground. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she made an 'eep' sound from her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why did you do that, I might fall."

"Don't look at the ground and you might forget about the whole subject." He said giving her a smile. She smiled back and started to move away from the edge. Down below she looked to see the battlefield that had just happened for the past hour and saw the craters and bodies lay there on the ground. This wasn't the first time she saw a dead body, but on this scale it disgusted her. She saw a tall figure that looked like a human, the face was covered and cloaked, but it seemed to be looking at her. She tried to take a closer look at the figure.

"Aleksey, who is that down there?" Aleksey came next to her while she pointed at the person standing not too far away fro m the Imperial lines.

"That is an Eldar, why is he-" She saw a blue light come from the eldar, turned to see where it hit and saw Aleksey's neck covered in blood. The magos launched himself forward and grabbed his body, but the Valkyrie had just made a turn and the guardsman's body flew out of the Valkyrie.

"Frak, a passenger just got killed!" Swore the magos. "Pilot, close the hatches." The Valkyrie doors began to close and Callista was trying to register what just happened. She just saw the first person she had met at this place get killed in one single moment. While her mind wasn't at the present, the magos pulled her away from the doors and she just sat there before she looked down at her maid dress to see that it had bloodstains from the guardsman.

**Eldar Lines**

A Warlock came forward to meet Farseer Alethia who was meditating in an isolated area, away from the main encampment. "Yes Warlock, why do you need my attention?"

"Farseer, a ranger had decided to take action against the humans. What should we do with him?"

"Warlock, what did he do?"

"He went straight towards the mon-keigh and fired one shot at a human who did not see him."

"Did you ask what reason he did this."

"I did, and he stated that his sister was killed when the humans were landing on this world."

"Did he have anything else?"

"The ranger has decided to tell us that the humans were only here for a relic. That is all." The Farseer relaxed her muscles.

"Do what must be done to discipline him. I don't want him leaving our lines to reveal our positions to the humans out of revenge."

"Understood, I will inform his peers." Farseer Alethia returned to her meditation, but her mind only showed a the Emperor and his sons. However, there was something strange about the picture that laid in her mind. The sons that betrayed him were on one side while the rest were on the other, but it showed the Emperor of the humans standing between them with one exception. There was a small human girl that was holding the Emperor by the leg. A strange human action, but she felt that it was important.

**The Warp**

The Emperor began to stop warpstorms in it's early stages, but he felt a presence of a god enter his realm. He turned himself around only to see Cegorach whistling a tune to grab his attention. "Cegorach what are you doing here?"

"Informing you."

"Informing me about what?"

"An agreement that we made."

"What agreement would that be, I have many more that come from you." Cegorach looked at his watch.

"You should know, it's about someone that you sent away long ago." The Emperor's spirit had turned white and realized what had happen.

"Cegorach, tell me. Is she safe?"

"Somewhat, she went through some sort of relic that I placed her in and I decided to let the Imperial Guard take care of it."

"Of all people, why them? Why not someone else?"

"Well as much as you would want your daughter to be around the Eldar, they have high standards and is not ready to deal with that."

"Like you would know about having a daughter."

"At least I didn't make any sons, look at how it turned out with you. It got you stuck on a throne for more than a thousand years."

"Do not insult at how I work with my sons, I was too busy to deal with them. Now tell me, what is her name?"

"Who, your daughter? Her name is Callista."

"Callista? That is the first. Is there anything else?"

"Other than the fact that she helped an Empress of some empire in some distant world that isn't in our reach, she can handle herself."

"Really, cause when you evaluated my sons, you told me they were going to make a mistake."

"Yes, but they were going to make huge mistakes. Your daughter actually thinks about the possibility of mistakes that might happen."

"Then again she wasn't a Primarch."

"And also she was dirt poor, that is something I needed to tell you as well. She is poor than you know it, she has to become a maid just to survive." 

"Please tell me that somebody hasn't made an attempt to stalk my daughter."

"There was this one time that an inventor was watching her bathe through a lock-"

"Please don't tell me that, it might have gotten worse after that."

"Not really, an ex-Lord Protector that I gave powers to had the decency to tell the guy to stop spying on her." I was really entertained by the idea that he might have done the same in the inventor's position, but he refused."

"Is there something I don't know about this guy."

"Yeah, I think he may have had a soft spot for Callista. It's just that he never showed it after the late Empress's death."

"Oh, that is good to hear. An ex-Lord Protector who has a soft spot for my daughter who is a maid, but also a daughter of one of the most powerful psyker in the galaxy."

"Sounds interesting isn't it?" 

"As much as I want to see that happen, I need her to take my place."

"I know, you are too busy with the warpstorms and you don't have time to oversee what is happening with the Imperium."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Not really, I just want to see how your daughter is going to survive after what she just saw."

"What is it?"

"The first person she met from our galaxy was just killed in front of her. Then the Imperial Guard is going to pull out and go to Mars to research the relic they had just found. However; your daughter might have a large chance of having questions being thrown at her once they secure her."

"I hope she makes it out of there."

"No worries, I'll help you out just to make it is more enjoyable."

"Try not to grab the attention of the Chaos Gods, I don't want them to influence my daugter."

"What about not telling us?" Cegorach and the Empror turned their heads to see Tzeentch, Khorne, Nurgle, and Slannesh stand in front of him.

"Frak." Swore the Emperor before a warpstorm had popped out.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry that I didn't post this early, but I was busy to a point that I have no time to write. However, I decided to make use of one night to post this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I see the reaction was surprising for one reviewer. Yes, I killed off Aleksey in a manner that would make Callista puke. Then again she is in the dark future of that know only war and what could be better experience than a death up close._

**Chapter 4: _Father Issues_**

**The Imperial Ship _Atlas of the Emperor_**

When the Valkyrie dropship had landed in the hanger, the doors and ramps had begun to open. Callista still had blood on her clothes, shocked by what just happened. She walked forward trying to keep herself straight until a Magos took notice of her stance. She was about to collapse. Then a magos came up to her and began to lead her into the passenger quarters of the ship. The magos opened a room and helped her down onto the empty bed she sat on. She stared onto the floor while the magos waved his hands in front of her face. She blinked to look around the room. "Where am I?" She asked and then a mechanical voice replied.

"You are on the _Atlas of the Emperor,_ an Emperor-class battleship." Then he noticed the bloodstains on her clothes. "Weak flesh thing, wash yourself. Unless you want to contaminate it all over the ship."

"You mean the blood on my clothes?" The magos turned around and ignored her as he left the room to herself. Callista looked around and explored her room, but what grabbed her attention was another door that was connected to her room. She opened it found it to be a bathroom. 'What is this?' She said to herself while she played around with the water control systems. Callista changed the setting to hot and then changed the setting to cold. After she was fascinated by such technology, she turned to see a white clean towel at the ready. "I could use a warm bath." She stated out loud before untying the knots.

**The Warp/ The Emperor's Realm**

The Emperor brought the Chaos gods and the Eldar god to join him at a table where they could all talk. "Before you guys start trying to attack the Imperium just for my secret, I want to tell you that it was nothing personal."

"Nothing personal!" They all yelled while Cegorach was sitting in his chair with his feet on the table. He leaned back and smiled as he watched the conversation.

"Look, you guys would always raise hell in the galaxy."

"That's because we are Chaos gods for fuck's sake." Stated Nurgle. "It's our fucking job to screw the galaxy over ever since you started to get your race out of a shithole."

"Job?" Questioned the Emperor. "Your friend Tzeentch had fucking tricked my son."

"Well I am the Changer of Ways and I thought it would be nice to see some unwanted change in your Imperium." Countered Tzeentch. "Now instead of arguing, let's get back to the point. What was that secret that you were hiding from us?" All eyes stared at the Emperor.

"I am not going to fucking tell you." Stated the Emperor.

"Look pal, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Stated Khorne. "It's your choice. Otherwise it's going turn into a four vs two battle."

"Two?"

"Cegorach is also part of this." Then the group turned to see Cegorach's seat become empty while the chair was swinging back and forth. "That fucker."

"Come on, you are the Emperor of mankind. How much is this secret worth?" Asked Slannesh.

"Like I said before, it's not happening." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I could pleasure you for a while."

"That is not happening." Then a cloud of smoke had appeared over the empty chair of Cegorach and Cegorach fell from the smoke to land himself back into his seat. However, he had a set of bags in his arms.

"Hey guys, I got Chinese food."

"You went off to get Chinese food?" Asked Khorne. "I thought you were being a pussy."

"Don't talk to me like that unless you don't want your food." Khorne gave out his hand in defeat.

"Did you get the special?" The Eldar God passed the food around while the Emperor was slurping down noodles that he loved the most. Nurgle began to eat roasted duck while Slannesh ate her rice. Khorne and Cegorach began to have a contest to see who could eat the most eggrolls. Tzeentch left the realm to return with cans of beer. He passed it to everyone, but the Emperor.

"Why the hell don't you give me one?" He asked.

"You are not going to get it unless you tell us."The Emperor hated to admit defeat, but the Chaos god was lucky this time. He sighed and everyone looked at him.

"I have a... Daughter." Cegorach smiled while Nurgle, Khorne, and Slannesh began to spit their drinks out after hearing his words.

"What!" They all said while Cegorach took a sip of his beer. The Emperor was afraid of what could happen to his daughter in the aftermath of this event.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Khorne.

"Because you would try to use her like you would use my sons."

"You have a daughter, why didn't you fucking tell us." Demanded Khorne. Then the Emperor looked to see their faces and he noticed that they seemed a bit off as Chaos gods.

"What's wrong?"

Then Slannesh spoke. "Your secret was your daughter. You usually have sons, but a daughter? Why were you keeping her a secret?"

"Why? You guys turned my sons against me and got me stuck on a fucking throne. The last thing I would do is let you fuckers turn my daughter against me."

"If we learned about her before the Horus Heresy, I doubt we would have tried destroy the Imperium of yours."

"Wait, you all would have stopped if you knew I had a daughter."

"Yep."

"Slannesh, you are the Prince of Pleasure. Isn't it your sole job to destroy the Imperium by giving people their desires over their duty to defend humanity?"

"Yes, but from they way you sound. It seems like you didn't want her to be like your sons." The Chaos gods stared at him.

"Yes, that part is very true. She came from my own gene-seed; however, I was wondering what would happen if I had a daughter." Then he grinned. "I thought I was wasting my time when I created her. For some odd reason, I didn't want kill her on the spot and then I decided to ask Cegorach to do something with her. He seemed like he placed her in a good environment."

"Why did you get rid of her? She was your daughter." Everyone watched the Emperor be emotional as Khorne didn't want to show his emotions while hearing the father speak.

"I knew very little at the time, but I believed her to be weaker than her brothers. I believed that she couldn't be useful during the Great Crusade. I was wrong when Cegorach told me what she became." She smiled.

"So, what's her name?" She asked before the Emperor took a sip from his can.

"Her name is Callista. It's not a name I chose for her, but it feels fitting when I hear that name." Then Khorne laughed.

"Well, we should have a welcome home party for her."

"You are the Blood God. Why do you want to do that?" The Emperor asked.

"Come on, it would be nice to see a daughter be reunited with the most powerful psyker of mankind, also known as her father."

"I don't understand. Why are you even doing this?" He asked.

"We have all the time in the galaxy to try and be a dick to one another." Stated Nurgle. "Luckily, I have the decency to let a father spend time with his child. Besides that, did you make your daughter the same way you made your sons?"

"No, not at all. She isn't a primarch like her brothers. I created her to be human, but with a few more years of living than an average human."

"She may live less than a hundred years, I suggest that you spend time with her at this moment."

"I would, but I'm stuck on my throne doing nothing. The only productive thing I can do is fight warpstorms and give 'visions' to my people."

"Why not give visions to your most well regarded people?"

"I would, but these damn warpstorms would destroy more than half of the Imperium."

"Tzeentch, Khorne, could you please tone down the power?"

"Just did it." Stated Khorne. Then Nurgle and Khorne looked to see Tzeentch with his arms crossed as he stood out from his seat.

"Tzeentch, you can hold of the warpstorms for a while. Will you please do that?" The Changer of Ways rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. Nurgle turned to the Emperor and smiled. "Alright Emperor of Mankind, lets get started on the return party."

_**Atlas of the Emperor**_

Callista had her eyes closed while her body was relaxed in the warm water that she took comfort in. Unlike the tubs back in the Empire, this one was larger and was able to fit two to three people. She was happy to know that she could relax, but then her smiled disappeared when she remembered the death of the guardsman who she sat next to. He seemed so young and full of life. It was so sad that they were trying to know one another, but that death had broke her heart. However, she remembered his words. 'A guardsman's life is to die.' She dipped her head into the water and began to untie her hair until she heard footsteps enter the room. Callista raised her head and heard the footsteps carefully walk up towards the bathroom door. She looked to see a shadow under the door, but a white letter had slide under the door and she wanted to know what it was. Then the footsteps went away from the door as she slowly heard them become faint. She got out of the tub to see the letter.

_Dear young lady, I am here to inform you that you are unfit to wear such clothes on this ship. Unless you want to scrub the decks in front of chem dogs I suggest that you wear the clothes that Commissar K-8795 has provided on your bed. It may not be much, but it beats having to wear clothes covered in blood._

_ Signed by, Lord General Zhukov._

Callista wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door to see a beautiful gold dress with jewelry. Next to it was extra undergarments that she recognized. However, she felt tired and decided to place the dress in the closet until she was well rested. When she was finished, she slept in silence while she thought about the Emperor that Aleksey spoke of.

_**Atlas of the Emperor**_**/ Captain's Bridge**

"Lord General, have all your troops been accounted for?" Asked the captain of the ship.

"Yes, I was just on the last ship." Replied Zhukov

"Where is your next destination going to be sir?"

"I must go to Mars, this instance." The captain nodded and spoke out loud for the officers to hear him.

"Warp Travel jump to Mars." Stated the Captain in a loud tone.

"Warp jump in five!" Stated the navigational officer. Then the ship began to open up a warp portal before the ship entered the opening.

_Author's Note: Okay, the Chaos Gods being nice to the Emperor sounds strange. However, I do not care since I have a future use for them in a later chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't post this earlier, but I have been resting from finals. Luckily, I used my Saturday to do this one._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:_ Welcome Home_**

_**Atlas of the Emperor**_

Callista woke up with a loud yawn before waking herself up with a shower that she finally figured out. When she was finished, she wrapped herself with a towel before changing into her dress that was given by Lord General Zhukov. Before she could get the last pieces of jewelry on, someone was knocking on her door. "Who is it?" She asked, but there was no response. As the last pieces of jewelry was on, she walked to the door and opened it. Then she was surprised by a commissar wearing the infamous Death Korps of Krieg gasmasks. "Oh hello there. What are you here for?"

"We have arrived." Stated the Kriegsman before leaving the nice woman to her room. She didn't understand what was going on, but she believed that the ship had arrived at it's destination. Soon she walked out of the room to explore the ship, but the mazes of the halls were confusing her until she met the Kriegsman again.

"Oh, I didn't mean to run into you again."

"No apologies are needed." Then her stomach growled.

"Excuse me, but where can I get something to eat?"

"Follow me." Then he lead the way as Callista began to wonder what he looked like under that mask of his. When they arrived, she saw sailors, guardsmen, and officers eating separately while the food they had was disturbing.

"Am I going to eat that?" She asked the Commissar.

"Unless you join the guard or the navy." Then he pointed at a small line that was getting their food. "Start there if you want to get your food." He said as he went over to an empty table to pull out a data slate. Callista went over to pick up a tray and decided to see what was there. She returned with fruits and various meats on her tray. She sat across from the Commissar and began to ask.

"What is this?"

"Grox meat and Devil Fish." He said in a monotone voice as she stared at him with some sort of weird look. "If it was going to kill you, it wouldn't be on the menu." She shrugged his words and began to eat, but Callista looked around to see the men around her give glances. She felt embarrassed since she didn't always eat like a lady. "Be quick, we have little time once we leave the ship."

"Why do I have to be quick?"

"The Tech-priests of Mars do not care for the little things you do."

"And you know what they do?"

"I have worked with them long enough to know."

"Well, I don't care. I have been thrown in place I have no knowledge of, in a middle of a battle to see a good man die, can I please have a time to myself?"

"It is not your choice."

"Now it is!" She stated in a loud tone to grab the attention of the others in the Mess hall. She realized that she made such a commotion and decided to keep her voice down. The Commissar looked back at the data slate pressing buttons while Callista watched. When she ate her food, the Commissar stood up and began to leave her to herself. She heard a whistle be heard from Cadian sergeant who began to yell at the men.

"Get your asses out you maggot sacks! The general wants full inspection!" Guardsmen began to rush out of the room while the sergeant stood by the door. Callista looked to see where they disposed the trays and she saw the last Guardsman throw a tray on top of a trash can. She disposed the tray and walked up to the counter to grab the attention of one of the cooks.

"Yes, ma'am. Do you need anything?"

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Bathroom is out the door, to the left. You'll be able to recognize it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Then she followed his directions to find two restrooms. Callista saw recognizable symbols that showed a masculine symbol next to one door with a feminine symbol on the other. Knowing what they meant, she walked into the restroom to find it decently cleaned. However, she wasn't there to use the toilets, but to see how she looked. She didn't have the time to look when she was in her bedroom and this seem to be the time to see what she looked like. Callista was shocked to see that she look great in a dress that was given by Lord General Zhukov. Then a voice surprised her.

"Well look what we have here." Callista jumped to see three sailors in their uniforms. "Why hello pretty lady?"

"Excuse me, but I believe you are in the wrong place."

"Well me and me boys think that we found the right place. We ain't leaving until we are satisfied." He stated while he stepped forward. "You are going to make that happen."

"Sir, please leave." Then the three laughed.

"Ain't gonna happen pretty lady, unless we do you a good number." They came forward as Callista stepped back only to have her back to the wall. Realizing that she had no place to run to she had to resort to the last option. The leader stepped forward to grab the girl only to feel a headbutt from her. "Alright, someone teach this bitch who she frakking with." The two men beside him began to grab hold of her, but she responded with hard-hitting punches. However, they were able to hold a grip on her. The leader got up and slapped her hard with blood spitting out. "It's time to have some fun." Then the leader began to grab hold of her dress and rip it open to reveal her chest to the man. "That's a good set you have right there. I'm very lucky to have met you."

"Someone help!" She yelled out loud only to receive a punch from the sailor.

"Shut up, you are now our bitch. You are gonna do what we say if you want to keep your pretty life." Then she saw a figure behind the three. Callista recognized him. He pulled out a laspistol and fired it upon the leader of the three. The two who held her released her and raised their hands up in front of the Commissar.

"Sir, please show mercy."

"No. You are a disgrace to the Shield of the Emperor." The Commissar fired his pistol and killed the two while Callista covered her chest with her arms. The Commissar holstered his pistol while he took off his coat to cover her naked body. Soon a squad of sailors ran into the bathroom to see the Commissar and Callista.

"What the frak is going on?" Demanded one of them.

"Getting rid of those who disgrace the navy."

**The Bridge**

A psyker of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica was feeling fine, knowing that he was living up to his duty as a psyker. However, that soon changed when he received a vision unlike anything before. He learned something that shocked him very much. A sailor noticed his behavior and began to ask. "Sir, are you all right?" The psyker turned to meet the man.

"I need to inform the Adeptus Mechanicus." He stated.

**Callista's Room**

"Thank you for saving me there." Stated Callista. The Commissar ignored her while he leaned next to the door.

"I must inform Lord General Zhukov of the situation that had came here." Then the door opened with Lord General Zhukov standing there.

"Commissar K-8795, you don't have to tell me."

"Sir, the asset was-" He was cut off by the general.

"Delayed by three sailors who attempted to rape her."

"You were informed?"

"One of the sailors that came there informed their officers to inform their captain to inform me."

"Understood." Then the general looked at Callista.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with those men. I had failed to protect you."

"No you didn't, the..."

"Commissar."

"Did his duty." The general smiled.

"I'll get you another dress. I hope that would replace the one that those bastards ripped open." Footsteps could be heard down the hall and Zhukov came to see what was going on. Then he saw a tech-priest with a psyker come and meet him.

"We made a discovery Lord General." Stated the red robed priest.

"What kind of discovery and why did you have to come to me?"

"It has to do with her." Stated the psyker. "I had a vision pertaining to her and I received it from the Emperor himself."

"The Emperor?" Questioned the general. "Are you sure it is him?"

"Yes, it's not hard to feel the presence of the Emperor. The vision told us to bring her to Holy Terra instead of the tech-priests of Mars."

"Understood. I'll inform the captain." Zhukov looked back to Callista who still wore the Commissar's coat. "When you get my new dress, wear it quickly." He said before leaving the room.

"Holy Terra?" Questioned Callista.

"Yes, we are going into the capital of humanity." A sailor carrying a set of clothes came up to the Commissar.

"Sir, here is the dress."

"Give it to her." The sailor gave the dress to the girl while the Krieg Commissar closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Callista. "I'm going to change."

"I thought you were going to change in the bathroom."

"Although I am a lady, I don't have the time to care about where I change." Soon she took off his coat and tossed it to the Commissar before undressing herself in front of him. Even though she was naked, Callista sensed that he wasn't a decent man.

**Holy Terra**

A valkyrie dropship contained two passengers that were going to land in the courtyard of the Imperial Palace. Callista was amazed by the golden display of the planet when the ship landed and the doors opened. She saw warriors in gold clad armor armed with glaives with ranged weaponry attached to them. Then a squad of five came up making loud thumps before stopping in front of the transport. The leader spoke in a mechanical voice. "We have expected you."

"You knew of our arrival?" Asked the Krieg Commissar.

"Yes, one of the Grand Psykers informed us." Then he turned his gaze towards Callista. "We have also awaited for your arrival." Callista didn't know how to respond to his statement. "Come, we must follow us." Then the warriors of the Adeptus Custodes lead the two into the great halls of the Imperial Palace only to lead her into a throne room with wires connecting to a corpse. "The Emperor has been waiting for you." Suddenly a warp portal had opened up and four figures stepped forward. The Adeptus Custodes readied their weapons while Commissar K-8795 pulled out his power sabre and his las pistol.

"Stay behind us." Demanded the Kriegsman. The first figure stepped forward wearing crimson battle armor while he had two axes on his back, the second was a man wearing a lab coat that had multiple stains, the third was a hooded robed man with a great smile on his face, and the last was a woman that wore some kind of skimpy outfit that exposed her breasts.

"Who are you?" Demanded the leader of the Custodes squad before the great doors behind them were flooded with warriors of the Adeptus Custodes. The man with the lab coat smiled.

"We are the four gods of chaos." The golden warriors gave quick glances at each other before returning their attention to the four chaos gods. "Although we are the enemy of the Emperor, we have made a temporary... truce."

"Why would the Emperor of man make a truce with you four?"

"That is not a concern for a mere mortal." Then he looked at Callista and pointed her out. "We are just here to inform everyone that she is the Emperor's daughter and that we have come to give her our gifts." Callista was about to step forward until the Krieg Commissar got in her way.

"She will not become a puppet to the four of you."

"One thing that all of you should know is that we are here by the request of your Emperor. This was so personal to him that we didn't know that he had a daughter in the first place." Then the warriors in their gold armor took a look at Callista. "But first, we must introduce ourselves to her." Then the man in the lab coat told everyone who they were. "I am Nurgle, next to me is Khorne." Then Khorne waved a hand at her. "The other is Tzeentch and the one next to him is Slannesh."

"It is an honor to meet you." Stated Slannesh before bowing her head to Callista.

"I think we should leave." Stated Nurgle. "We caused quite a commotion." Three of them returned to their warp portal while Slannesh didn't. She smiled, but it wasn't smile of pleasure or greed. It was a smile of good will.

"It's good to meet the girl of the Emperor." She stated before leaving into the warp portal. Then the portal began to close while the Adeptus Custodes fired their rounds into the cracks. However, it did nothing. The Kriegsman looked at Callista followed by a question.

"Are you the daughter of the Emperor?" The Adeptus Custodes and the Kriegsman looked at her while she became shy.

"You see, I met this person called the outsider who had this supposed agreement with the Emperor and told me that I was his daughter."

"This must be heresy if it comes from the chaos gods themselves." Stated one of the Custodes. Then a psyker ran towards the warriors and the Commissar that surrounded the girl.

"I just had a vision, I just had a vision!" Stated the psyker.

"Take a breath psyker, take a breath." Stated one of the golden warriors. "What is it?"

"I just had a vision from the Emperor that this is his daughter." Everyone looked at the girl while she didn't know what would happen. Then Commissar K-8795 sheathed and holstered before he began to go on one knee while he place his hand onto his chest.

"I am honored by your presence." The psyker followed the Kriegsman's action then the Adeptus Custodes followed. Callista did not know how to respond to this.

_Author's Note: Finally I got to this point in the story. It took me three fucking days to actually get this right._


End file.
